Never Stop Loving Me
by Kill-the-rabbit
Summary: Misto and Vicki Story with a twist. Misto loses two loves within the span of a few days, and he doesn't know how to cope.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I in no way shape or form have the rights to Cats, I only claim my pretty babies Stardust, Snowball and Snowball's mate and family. This is a story about Misto and what happens after he loses love twice.  
  
Etcetera turned her head suddenly as if hearing a noise, a pained mew, the sound of a kitten, or a weak adult. "Jemmy, did you hear that?" The pale tabby inquired.  
  
"Hear what?" Jemima asked stretching and rolling onto her back to feel the late afternoon sunshine on her belly. "Oh." She exclaimed suddenly, hearing the mew herself. "It almost sounds like Victoria, but why would she be needing help." Jemima inquired back to her friend. "Let's go find out."  
  
As the two young queens approached the area where Victoria had been heard. They noticed Munkustrap trying to comfort a very bloody queen. "Who did this to you?" He asked, voice deadly soft. "Who wanted to hurt you so bad that they left you like this?" Without even hearing the other two queens approach, he continued to speak. "You need to see one of the elders." Whirling his head suddenly he noticed Jemima and Etcetera gawking in surprise, "Get Mistoffelees, tell him to come. and quickly." He turned to Victoria and prepared to lift her, when she finally spoke.  
  
"No, Misto can't know, I don't want him to see me like this. I feel as if I have been torn apart. Munkus, just get Deuteronomy, please." She leaned her head gently against his chest, "I couldn't stop him, and I couldn't even if I tried." She explained softly, "Misto will be so hurt." She wept softly, "I can't stand him being hurt." Victoria explained brokenly.  
  
Munkustrap realized who had hurt Victoria so badly. "He was after Demeter wasn't he?" Munkus did not mention any names, he did not need to. Victoria knew which cat he was referring to. "Let's go home." He said simply, cradling the very weak queen in his gentle paws.  
  
Stardust tilted her head in thought; it hurt her. especially since it was a jellicle. "Nora dear. I am going out for a bit. I'll return shortly." She murmured softly, "a newcomer will be joining us early." She sighed and then standing and approaching the mirror, she allowed the image to change to that of the hurting one. "Take me to where Victoria is." She commanded softly, the mirror went dark as she walked through the image. As she arrived on earth, she frowned in mild frustration as she realized how difficult it would be to explain things to Mistoffelees. and Munkustrap. Stardust tilted her head gently at Victoria and Munkustrap. she knew only Victoria could see her.  
  
Victoria could see the queen nearby, the sparkly one. Without notice the queen smiled briefly, and nodded. The unspoken words spoke volumes more then anything spoken could have. Reaching out her paw to the sparkly one, Victoria could see Mistoffelees bristling and already so upset. "Goodbye love." Victoria whispered softly as she reached for the sparkling queen.  
  
Stardust half smiled at the gesture, this queen wasn't afraid of dying. No she was more afraid of those who had hurt her so many times. "Come Victoria. It is time to come, tonight you will see your love, but you cannot rejoin him. Not now, you need to rest. Close your eyes." Stardust gently closed Victoria's eyes and touched her outstretched paw, "It's time to go."  
  
Victoria smiled peacefully as she felt her life slipping away and the light approaching. "Thank you great one." Victoria said softly, "How did you know that I needed you?" She asked, worry shining in her blue eyes.  
  
"I know many things Victoria. but your life line was echoing. and we were not expecting this to happen. And I could see your summons." Stardust smiled slightly, "Now, please call me Stardust. as I recall you saw me once before. speaking with Deuteronomy."  
  
Victoria nodded briefly, "yes I wondered how the two of you knew each other. but he seemed familiar with so many things about you." Victoria paused, "how did you know each other?"  
  
"He's like my father. and a very close friend of mine. He is my main contact in the junkyard. I usually visit once a year." Stardust sat down on a low cushioned chair, "now, when it is time for the choosing of the jellicle how do you feel about waiting near the main gates?" Stardust paused and clapped her paws briefly as a slim gray queen approached with a large book, "all I ask is that you sign your name on the dotted line. and place a paw print next to it." Stardust paused again, "it is for our records here in Heaviside. the elders are attempting to be more organized."  
  
Victoria nodded with a smile, "of course Stardust." Victoria accepted the pen and signed quietly, "You have given me so much happiness. it is going to be hard waiting for Mistoffelees." Victoria rubbed a paw against Stardust's cheek, "you make so many things happen. that it seems odd not having you in the junkyard more often. especially since so many of the things are happy ones."  
  
That year, Mistoffelees did not dance with his friends, but he mourned the passing of his beloved Victoria. They were to be pronounced mates, but that had been ripped away from them so harshly. "Goodbye my sweet Victoria." He muttered softly creating a single red rose to lie in her paws, "Goodbye." He had never looked at another queen in the same way he had looked at Victoria, what was the point. His friends had all become worried when he stood away from the cavorting jellicles; he had not even joined them in greeting Deuteronomy. However, when the passage to the Heaviside Layer had opened, he could see his Victoria waiting and smiling. Happy to be there and it almost looked as if she was happy to be moving on without him. The sparkling white queen had descended and stroked Deuteronomy's cheek before helping Gus to ascend.  
  
Deuteronomy smiled, "welcome my child." He greeted as she curtsied, and then held out her paw to help the chosen jellicle. "Perhaps another day we can speak more in depth about the other one." Stardust nodded silently and then hurried up the golden stairway with Gus.  
  
After the ball, Rum Tum Tugger had taken Mistoffelees aside to try to console him. "You'll meet again Misto. I have a feeling that whatever Macavity is up to. It's not yet half finished." Tugger was gentle and kind and tried to get the young magic cat to sleep. "You need your rest. I'll bring some food around in the morning." Misto went to sleep still weeping.  
  
Munkustrap approached Tugger quietly, "anything?" Tugger shook his head and Munkustrap spoke again, "perhaps Deuteronomy knows something. after all he seemed worried about Star and Victoria."  
  
Tugger nodded, "I'll go see how the kittens are handling it. Jemima and Etcetera seemed harshly affected by how Victoria had been taken away from them. the four kittens were quite close."  
  
"You do that. I'll see if Deuteronomy has any idea what's going on. he and Star seem to share knowledge." Munkustrap paused, "and I wonder if he knows why I seem to look upon her like my mother." Munkustrap shook his head in thought, "well right now I'm more worried about Victoria."  
  
Tugger nodded, "you go and talk with Deuteronomy. I will find out how the kittens are handling this." The two toms separated and headed off to find their separate answers.  
  
Jemima sat quietly as Electra approached with a charm, "you sure this is going to work Lectra?" she asked, "I mean what if something doesn't work?"  
  
"Don't stress Jemima. that sparkly queen. I met her last year. she was really nice. taught me some spells and stuff, and this is one of them. she said that if anything were to happen to Victoria that I would be the next connection to her." Electra paused and tried to comfort her friend better, "It will work. it's a summoning spell, the sparkly queen will come. she promised."  
  
Jemima looked at Electra in worry, "are you sure about this? I mean what would Victoria do in this situation." Jemima paused, "sorry Lectra. I really don't want Misto more upset. but I feel this is what he would want."  
  
Electra batted at the charm in slight wonderment, "it's okay Jems. The sparkly queen is always kind. or at least whenever I speak to her she seems kind." Electra watched in surprise as the charm glowed and the sparkly queen appeared.  
  
"Who sent summons for the seventh sister?" the queen demanded imperiously, "speak before I lose patience with you."  
  
Electra gulped, "Miss Stardust ma'am. please don't be upset, I just wanted to find out how Victoria is doing. she wasn't supposed to be hurt."  
  
Stardust smiled good naturedly, "very well then, I shan't strike you with lightening." Stardust paused and settled down on a small cloud, "she's not comfortable with the idea of being separated from Mistoffelees. she wishes to wait until he has joined her again. However, there is something beyond my own personal control. Macavity will attack one of my own precious siblings, and I will need Misto to help me." Stardust frowned, greatly upset by Macavity and the attacks.  
  
"Another attack? Do you know who it is or when?" Jemima asked, knowing that since Mistoffelees and Victoria's love would last beyond death, she needed to focus on what new problems were going to arise.  
  
"No it has not yet been revealed, but when I do know. I will come to one of you and hope that you will provide the assistance my sibling will need." Stardust paused frowning slightly as she sensed two figures approaching "Don't let anyone else know that I returned. there are still things left unfinished that I must take care of." Stardust sighed, "A star cat's work is never done." She muttered softly as she vanished from the kitten's sight.  
  
Tugger and Etcetera approached Jemima and Electra quietly, "well Jemmy. you holding up okay?" Tugger asked, "Victoria was a pretty close friend of yours." Tugger paused holding out a paw to Jemima to offer some comfort, "If you need a hug or a shoulder to cry on. I'm here for you."  
  
Jemima nodded quietly and leaned against Tugger, "its just Misto and Victoria were so happy together, Misto is just devastated by what happened, and I don't know what to do next. I want for him to heal and find happiness again, but he is so hard to talk with. especially when something is troubling him."  
  
Tugger nodded, "well your brother is asleep right now, I just hope he is getting some rest." Tugger rubbed Jemima's shoulders, "maybe tomorrow he'll be more in the mood to talk with Deuteronomy and Munkustrap."  
  
Stardust moved quietly towards where her hidden lair was, she knew she should try to comfort Mistoffelees. But now was not the time, she needed to alert Victoria's owners that Victoria would not be coming home ever again. Using her magic seemed to be the only real answer she had, but perhaps one of the mystical twins had a better answer. As she approached the isolated corner of the junkyard she smiled slightly, the company she wanted to speak to were waiting for her. "Come on out Coricoprat and Tantomile." She paused, "I know you're waiting in the shadows. And you already know what my question is."  
  
The twins emerged from the shadows near the half-buried pipe, "Your knowledge is greater then our own, however, our suggestion is that you use your magic to change into your human form, and offer them a small white kitten as an apology for the death of Victoria." The twins spoke in unison, "of course it is your final decision."  
  
Stardust smiled slightly, "I hadn't thought of that. I am not sure about Mistoffelees though, it would be comforting for him. However, I will have to speak with him about it. He can be difficult to analyze when he is upset or troubled." Stardust settled down on the pipe, "Now my final request to the two of you is to tidy up the area where Victoria frequented, bring everything that she frequently used to here." Stardust paused, "And keep Misto and the others unaware."  
  
Coricoprat nodded, "as you request, we will follow." He replied, Tantomile bowed her head in respect to Stardust request. Shortly thereafter, the twins hurried off to where Victoria frequented.  
  
Stardust went to where Misto was resting. While he was asleep, he was still crying and restless. Stardust knelt beside Mistoffelees quietly and touched his shoulder with one paw, "Misto wake up please. I need to speak with you."  
  
"Victoria?" he asked sleepily, one eye opening a crack as he realized that it wasn't Victoria speaking, "Stardust what is it that you want?" he paused, "to rub in my face that Victoria is gone?"  
  
"No, I need you to help me with something. Victoria's owners, they don't know that she is dead yet, but I plan to go as a human and inform them. and to offer a white kitten to make them feel better about what happened." She paused, "I want for you to come as a male human to assist me. since you are still upset by her passing it will seem more honest." Stardust paused and sat back, "it is your choice of course."  
  
"I will come, it will provide some sense of comfort." Misto paused, "were you the one who collected her?" he asked, "Is she going to wait for me."  
  
Stardust nodded briefly, "yes she is, but if you think about taking your own life then she will not be united with you. You must wait your time until you are chosen. I promise, everything will work out for the best." Stardust glanced up briefly, as the sun began to rise, "She only wants for you to be happy."  
  
Mistoffelees looked at Stardust in worry, "you seem upset about something. What is it?" Misto paused, "you don't have to speak about it unless you feel up to it." Misto nuzzled Stardust's cheek gently trying to provide some sense of comfort.  
  
"I'll talk about it later, it's just some mild worries. Nothing you need to worry about right now." Stardust half smiled in thought, "Right now we need to go meet with someone. my little sister who just so happens to be approaching town, she has offered to give up one of her kittens."  
  
"Your sister?" Misto sputtered, "but aren't your siblings all magical and weird?" Misto rubbed his temple tiredly trying to make sense of what Stardust has just said, "and why is she so willing to give up one of her kittens? Won't that hurt her?"  
  
Stardust swatted at Misto's ear in mild amusement, "you'll have to meet her and decide for yourself. We'll use my magic since I know where we are to meet her." Stardust paused, "and she'll explain things a slight bit better." Without another word, Stardust and Mistoffelees vanished in a swirl of gold and silver to outside of town, near an empty field.  
  
Snowball looked up at where she could hear her older sister summoning her, "come little one, she's waiting for us." She said to her little white kitten, "Crystal dear, it's important that you come."  
  
Crystal yawned tiredly, "but why did she choose me? I'm not anything important." Crystal blinked her green eyes tiredly, "unless this is something Aunt Star finds really important." Crystal looked up at her mother in curiosity.  
  
"You'll see in a bit dear, but we need to let her explain it." Snowball nuzzled Crystal gently as the two approached Misto and Stardust, "Star we are here. What is the plan?" Snowball smiled as she went to greet her sister.  
  
"Snowball, this is Mistoffelees, I contacted you earlier about what happened. He and Victoria were very close, and Crystal is to help comfort Victoria's owners." Stardust said in explanation, "Crystal sweetie, are you okay with all of this?"  
  
"Well after I've met the owners I'll let you know." The kitten replied politely, "Mummy tried explaining it to me. it was confusing."  
  
Snowball smiled in thought, "as long as the humans have comfort that is important to me." She said softly before turning her head towards Misto who was watching her, "Stardust and I have been pretty close for a few years, after I left the junkyard and London altogether she guided me to my mate. She also kept me safe from all harm." Snowball's gray eyes shimmered slightly, "I am sorry about your loss."  
  
Misto was comparing Snowball to Victoria, the willingness to let go of a kitten so that a strange cat's owners would be comforted was similar to Victoria's. Also the color of the queen's fur, "It was bound to happen eventually, I had just been hoping it wouldn't happen before we were pronounced mates." Misto replied, losing himself in her gray eyes, "how did you come to be named Snowball?"  
  
Snowball smiled slightly, saddened by the memory, "my siblings and I were named after our appearances, my brother is a gray tabby named Ashes, and my little sister is a gray Persian named Dove. Stardust here was named Katrina by our parent's Sweet Water and Cloud." Snowball glanced at Crystal, "I named her after my former owner."  
  
Mistoffelees was about to ask more questions when Stardust glanced up at the sky again, "It's time, Snowball you should probably return to your family so they won't worry too much, let Ashes know everything is fine and I'll meet up with you later. Misto we should go speak with Victoria's owners before it gets too late."  
  
Misto watched as Snowball hurried off before turning to Stardust in concern, "why did you want the two of us to meet? And if that's your sister. Wow, I think she's gorgeous."  
  
Stardust smiled, "I wanted the two of you to meet so that Crystal wouldn't be upset by everything. and I sense that something is going to happen to Snowball when she finally does return to London, something that I won't be able to prevent." Stardust paused, "enough talk, when in human form, I am Katrina Star. and you will be my fiancé Edward White. Now time is in a hurry, so humanize in a flurry." She said as silver swirls surrounded herself and Misto.  
  
When the silver faded, Mistoffelees looked down at his human form, "wow. I look good." He murmured appreciatively, before looking at Stardust in surprise, "And you look fantastic."  
  
Stardust merely smiled and picked up Crystal, "to Victoria's owners house immediately." She commanded of the mirror, which had appeared before them, "come Edward, we have a few minutes to do this in before I return you to the junkyard. and I speak with Electra in private."  
  
Katrina and Edward arrived in front of Victoria's former home, "Hello, did you own a white queen named Victoria?" Katrina inquired of the young woman who had opened the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Miss Star, yes we do, what do you mean by did own?" the young woman asked, "did something happen?"  
  
"Unfortunately yet, she was near the theater where I was just finishing up a rehearsal, there was a fight. a ginger furred cat. I took her to my personal veterinarian and there was nothing that could be done. she died shortly after the vet examined her. I wish to make amends." Katrina offered the small blanket wrapped kitten, "Her name is Crystal. In addition, I want you to take care of her. I will stop by in a few weeks to see how she is doing. and you can tell me about Victoria. She seemed like such a fine cat." Katrina smiled, "and what is your name?"  
  
"I am Sasha. It was nice to meet you Miss Star, you probably have so much business to attend to." Sasha smiled slightly, "when you come by next time. could I get a picture taken with you?"  
  
Katrina smiled, "Of course dear." Katrina glanced at Edward briefly, "Let's go dear. there is much work to be finished before nightfall." Katrina nodded her goodbye to Sasha who closed the door and allowed Edward and Katrina time to vanish from sight.  
  
As the two arrived back in the junkyard, Mistoffelees spoke first, "You seem upset about what will happen to Snowball. Why is that?"  
  
"Because, she is my sister. and she has happiness, something which I never really had when I was still mortal. My happiness was ripped away when my tribe condemned me for the murder, which I supposedly had committed. Sadly enough it was my eldest sister working with my enemy to get me to attain my full powers sooner. and join the ring of seven." Stardust replied, "If it were Jemima who was in danger and you knew it and yet you couldn't do a thing to stop it because it would break so many rules. Tell me how you would feel."  
  
Mistoffelees stepped back slightly sensing that he had touched on a sore subject, "I'm sorry. I had forgotten that while you can see what is to come. you couldn't always prevent it." Mistoffelees offered a paw to Stardust as a peace offering, "May I escort you to where Electra is waiting?" He asked.  
  
"No. I'll be okay, you should go speak with Deuteronomy and Munkustrap, and they are waiting." Stardust replied with a slight smile, "We can talk later." Stardust vanished in a puff of glitter to where Electra and Jemima were waiting worriedly.  
  
Mistoffelees rubbed his head in confusion as he walked over to where Deuteronomy and Munkustrap were waiting. "I am sorry it took me so long to get here, Stardust wanted me to help her with something. What is it that you wish to talk about?"  
  
Munkustrap glanced at Deuteronomy before speaking, "we understand that you are upset over losing Victoria so suddenly and if you wish to talk about it then we will listen." Munkustrap paused, "Victoria wanted for you to be happy, and she spoke with Deuteronomy a few days ago. Said she could sense that something would happen to make you unhappy and she wanted to make sure you didn't do anything foolish to avenge her death."  
  
Deuteronomy touched Munkustrap's shoulder lightly, "I can try to arrange something with Stardust, see if there is a way for the two of them to speak in private." Deuteronomy paused, "of course, knowing how the council can be towards the living visiting the dead it is best to work out some sort of temporary place for them to speak." Deuteronomy turned to Mistoffelees, "is she still in the junkyard?"  
  
Misto nodded, "yes she went to speak with Electra and Jemima. Deuteronomy, it will not be necessary to arrange anything with Stardust, she told me how much Victoria wanted me to be happy. And I think I've met someone that is similar to Victoria, but far more wondrous in my eyes." Misto paused, looking from Deut to Munku and back to Deut. "Stardust seemed worried about her sister Snowball, said that something bad was going to happen when Snowball returned to London, but she didn't know what."  
  
Munkustrap frowned slightly, "Snowball? I have seen her around, she's a nice queen, ran off after some problems involving Macavity though. I hope she is okay. Last year Stardust mentioned something about how Snow had met a nice tom and started a family, her brother Ashes was the protector for the small tribe." Munkustrap shook his head in thought, "must be tearing Star apart wondering what will happen to Snow, and the two were closer then you and Victoria."  
  
Electra frowned as Stardust appeared and leaned against the pile of rubble, "Star are you okay?" She asked, "is there something wrong?"  
  
"Electra I'll be fine, just need some rest is all. Doing a few big spells in such a short period was a bit risky. However, Mistoffelees seems to like Snowball, a step in the right direction considering what I know, and what has been written for Snowball's future. Mistoffelees will need to help her with her training."  
  
Jemima touched Stardust's shoulder lightly, "I'll go get Tugger, he's probably lurking around somewhere, and I think you should get some sleep now before you drain yourself too far. I still remember what happened last time." Jemima shuddered, "you blacked out and Macavity kidnapped you. It took Deuteronomy and Munkustrap a while to get you back."  
  
Tugger approached the group of queens stealthily, "no need to go looking for me girls, what happened?" He glanced at Stardust briefly; worry shining in his dark eyes, "You okay gorgeous?"  
  
"Fine. just a bit tired, you don't mind keeping me company for a bit do you Tuggs." Stardust inquired in a soft voice as Tugger approached and put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Not at all, especially with one as stunning as you." He smiled comfortingly before asking the question that had been bothering him a bit, "how is Misto holding up? You did take him to Victoria's owner's and explain things a bit didn't you?"  
  
Stardust smiled, "all taken care of Tugger, I would do the same for any of the jellicles. I just was not expecting it to happen to Victoria so soon. She had at least another year or so before her life line was ended."  
  
Tugger nodded quietly, "You can't be prepared for everything Star, you tried your hardest and when it didn't work you tried something else." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "be patient with yourself. Everything will work out as it should." Tugger squeezed Star gently, "let's go find a place to get some sleep. You look like you could use a couple hours worth. maybe more." He smiled secretly, "and after that we can have a meal together. It has been awhile since we talked properly."  
  
Stardust smiled slightly and leaned against Tugger's side with a relaxed sigh, "thanks doll face." She murmured, "I'll be okay girls, Tugger wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, not in a million years anyway."  
  
Tugger nodded briefly to Electra and Jemima before walking off towards his lair with a tired Stardust, "you know me to well." He murmured, "and I'm glad you still trust me, especially after that whole Macavity fiasco a year back." Tugger hugged her gently, "and you don't seem any worse from it."  
  
Stardust purred softly, "Tugger I may not seem to be any worse from it. but it has only made me that much more cautious and wary." She pawed at his mane slightly, "I'm just glad that you and Munkustrap were able to help." She smiled at Tugger, "maybe I can repay your kindness. give you a reward or something."  
  
"Or something like that. Let's get you some sleep first then we can work on my reward." Tugger answered as they entered his lair.  
  
A few hours later, Munkustrap was pacing near the tire trying to decide how best to approach Stardust with his question. He had always wanted to know who his parents were, but all he remembered was that his mother was kind and gentle and smelled of roses, his father. the briefest memory that Munkustrap had was that his father preferred the shadows. "Maybe Star knows." He muttered half to himself not noticing Misto approach.  
  
"Maybe Star knows what?" Misto's soft voice inquired as he sat down on the tire, "The way you are pacing it looks like you want an important answer or something." Misto smiled slightly as Munku turned suddenly.  
  
"Just wondering if Stardust knows who my parents are." Munkustrap relied, "or if she only knows who my mom is." Munku paused, "how about you, it's not like you to wander around aimlessly, still upset about Vicki?"  
  
Misto shook his head slightly, "wondering if Star wants to tell me more about her sister, Snowball. such an elegant and sweet name." Misto sighed dreamily, "I wonder if it is wrong to become interested in another queen so soon after your beloved dies." Misto glanced at Munku who had a saddened look on his face, "thinking about Demeter?" He asked.  
  
"How did you know? Oh that's right, probably obvious." Munku's features twitched into a brief smile before fading away, "you certainly have taken a shine to Snowball. I do not think you remember her from before. You were both pretty young." Munku paused as Misto's interest perked slightly, "she was so close to her brother Ashes, a dark gray tabby with brown eyes. The two were practically inseparable. There was a Macavity attack and her younger sister tormented her and tried attacking Stardust. Snowball and Ashes took off in the hysteria." Munkus glanced at the ground; "I didn't think we'd ever see either of them around here again." Munku smiled, "I guess things change."  
  
"Snowball, little ball of white fluff with the sweetest and clearest gray eyes when she was younger?" Misto asked, "yeah I remember her, but I was so busy learning about my magic, and trying to figure out who that sparkly queen was, and why she always seemed so young." Misto paused, "did you know that Snow and Star are sisters?" he asked.  
  
"Sisters?" Munku asked, "no I didn't know that. I wonder why Star never told anyone. well she might have told Deuteronomy, the two of them seem to know so many things about each other. He knows when she's troubled or upset, and she knows when he needs to talk to her."  
  
Misto shrugged, "Deuteronomy will tell us when he feels the time is right." He paused a brief smile on his face as he noticed Electra and Jemima approaching, he could sense the magical aura surrounding Electra even from this great a distance. "Electra, Jems." He greeted.  
  
Electra glanced at Jemima in slight worry before speaking, "Mistoffelees, Munkustrap. Last year, Stardust began teaching me to use some magic. said it was just incase something happened to Victoria so that there would still be a contact in the junkyard."  
  
Munkustrap nodded in understanding, "I knew already Electra, Deuteronomy and Victoria told me earlier this month about how well you were coming with your training." Munkustrap glanced at Mistoffelees before continuing, "so where did Stardust go? I have a few questions for her."  
  
Electra looked down at the ground quietly, "she and Tugger went off to get some sleep, he noticed how exhausted she was and insisted upon it." Electra said finally as the two toms waited impatiently for an answer.  
  
"I guess I'll see her at sunset then." Mistoffelees said understanding that even a powerful magic queen like Stardust had limitations, "she didn't look like she did the last time when Macavity got her did she?" He asked, concern in his voice.  
  
Electra shook her head, "no she just looked tired, and she had a long couple of days."  
  
Munkustrap smiled, "okay, you may go Electra, you need some rest too, you showed your value to the tribe at the jellicle ball last night and we thank you. Go on we'll be okay."  
  
Electra grinned and ran off quickly to where she had picked a lair of her own to sleep and stay at the junkyard. 'Thanks Munku' she sent telepathically.  
  
Munkustrap chuckled slightly before turning to Misto, "I don't think Stardust will be here at sunset Mistoffelees." He said gently, "Deuteronomy and the twins haven't revealed anything yet. But they know that something will happen today, and it will keep Stardust away from us for quite some time."  
  
"Keep Star away? But why? What could keep her away from the tribe?" Misto stammered gobsmacked at the thought of not knowing more about the relationship between Stardust and Snowball. "Please tell me."  
  
"No, I don't know exactly what yet. The twins probably know more then Deuteronomy at this point. But they haven't said a single thing as to what will happen, just that it is painful and will remove several cats from the earth." Munkustrap said trying to keep Mistoffelees calm.  
  
A few hours later Stardust awakened and touched Tugger's shoulder lovingly, "Tugger." She said her voice echoing in pain and sadness, "Help me to find Munkustrap and Deuteronomy. Quickly." She shook Tugger gently trying to wake him up, "Tugger I can't do this without you."  
  
Tugger jerked awake, "Star. what happened?" He paused and helped Stardust to stand before noticing the deep pain that was in her eyes, "The dream came true didn't it." He stated simply knowing the look that had fallen into her eyes before. The two hurried to where she could sense Deuteronomy and Munkustrap speaking with Mistoffelees.  
  
Deuteronomy looked up as Stardust and Tugger approached, "It has happened." He said sadly knowing that Stardust was torn between her duty to her immortal family, and the pain of loosing nieces and nephews along with her mortal sister.  
  
Stardust smiled bitterly as Tugger stopped near Deuteronomy, "She's dead, they are all dead. I was just alerted." Stardust felt a tear sliding down her cheek, "I barely even had a chance to know that my sister had been coming with her family, and now I have to process them into Heaviside."  
  
Misto looked at Stardust in shock, "who is dead? It can't possibly be Snowball, it can't." Misto went to touch Stardust, "please tell me, who is it?"  
  
Stardust frowned, "I don't need to tell you anything, I'll show you." Stardust and Mistoffelees vanished to the alley that had been the sight of the crime. As Stardust pulled away from Misto to where Snowball's broken body lay, she knelt in honor of her brave little sister.  
  
"Snowball!" Misto cried in pain and non-understanding, "Who could have done this?" He paused as the image came to his mind, "Macavity. Cripes, I'd like to rip his hide off the painful way."  
  
Stardust glared at Mistoffelees icily, "you will do nothing of the sort. This was expected to happen. She shall return in good time, and that is when I have felt it appropriate for her return." Stardust stood her rage obvious as her fur shimmered and her eyes glowed brilliant gold, "Until such time, you are to return to the junkyard and tell the jellicles only that they are to speak with Deuteronomy or Munkustrap."  
  
Misto frowned and tried to find something to say, finding nothing he watched as Stardust touched each body which melted away in a burst of white light, Snowball's body was last and it glowed silver and a portal opened which led to Heaviside, "Goodbye until then." He stated simply as the two queens entered and the portal closed behind them. The only sign that Stardust had ever been on earth was that a golden ball of light hovered in the area where the dead bodies had lain and then sped off towards the sky and Heaviside. 


	2. A Second Chance at Happiness

Soft music floated in the air, a melody unknown to the living, but a peace bringer to those who listened to it. The darkness was impenetrable as the group of five made their way carefully through the woods that surrounded the boundaries between the living and the dead. Ashes placed a gentle paw on Snowball's shoulder, she was hurting more then she let on. "We are almost there." He said softly, "Stardust wouldn't leave us to wander the darkness unattended. she cares about us and everyone else." He paused as Snowball looked up at him in sadness, "You probably already knew that didn't you." A brief smile flickered over Snowball's solemn face, the only answer he received.  
  
After that single moment of discussion nothing was said as the light approached them and swallowed them whole. A golden light, pure, gentle, and warm, the entrance to Heaviside had been found and had accepted the weary group of travelers. Snowball brightened suddenly as she found herself and her family in a garden of delights, sweet smelling roses and rare flowers. The spirits that roamed were quite content and at peace, she recognized Victoria who was sitting on a low bench playing with some kittens. "It's beautiful." She murmured, "I wish I could stay here, among all this splendor." Snowball turned to her mate, "Mercy look around, welcome to our resting place." She said with a smile that made their recent troubles melt away into nothingness.  
  
A winged queen with brilliant green eyes approached and led the group to where the rest of the newly arrived spirits were waiting. She said nothing, but had made note of the similarities that they had in their mannerisms and appearance. This group reminded her of how it had been when Victoria had been brought to their circle.  
  
Stardust sighed in sadness and understanding as she left the body of her sister in a darkened room for the menders to clean up. Pressing a gentle kiss to the cold blood matted head fur; Stardust turned and walked out to where she knew several spirits were waiting. "Greetings, and welcome to Heaviside." Stardust stated simply as she approached the waiting spirits.  
  
Snowball and her mate looked up suddenly as they heard the gentle voice speak and approach. "Stardust, why did this happen? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" Snowball leaned against her mate's side and then spoke again, "Macavity didn't feel threatened by us, he just wanted to eliminate us for the fun of it."  
  
Stardust nodded in understanding, "Macavity is a complex character, and it is usually difficult to understand why he does what he does." Stardust smiled briefly as she noticed the silver and white kitten that had flung itself at her legs, "Silverwings, such an appropriate name." Stardust picked the kitten up and nuzzled her gently. "It is time to process you, all of you follow me and the other cats who have been waiting for my arrival."  
  
A few moments later, Ashes glanced around the room to which they had been taken. Beautifully furnished, it reminded him of a stage that his owner had danced on several times. "Snowball, if we don't see each other again on Earth, I was glad to be the protector of your family. You and Mercy were perfect for each other, and you raised a fine family." Ashes paused and hugged Snowball gently, "Be at peace sister, Stardust always knows what she is doing."  
  
Stardust smiled, "speaking of which, Snowball I need to speak with you in private. Mercy, Silverwings, Ashes, and Puff, my little girl will come to lead you to where you can rest and think for a bit." Stardust nodded briefly to the gray and gold queen who had approached quietly, "Angel you do remember Uncle Ashes don't you?" she inquired politely.  
  
"Of course momma, here let me carry Silverwings." Angel replied, her voice chiming softly like wind chimes. "Follow me please." Angel led the small group through a nearby door to where the resting rooms were contained.  
  
Stardust held out her paw to Snowball and led her sister to her private chambers to speak. "I have decided to give you a second chance." She began as soon as they had entered the quiet room.  
  
Snowball shook her head in disbelief, "but why me, couldn't you have found someone worthier of a second chance?" She inquired, her voice holding many questions that she knew she should not ask. Looking around the room briefly, Snowball took note of the scattered rose petals, the large mirror that was near the bed. The mirror showed different images, pausing briefly on each one in case Stardust needed to take note or travel to earth to handle some mild misfortune. As Snowball watched, the mirror stopped on an image of the jellicle junkyard. She could see Mistoffelees weeping openly as Tugger and Jemima tried their best to comfort him. "Sister, why is Mistoffelees upset?" she inquired as her sister sat down on a comfortable chair.  
  
"Because he found out that you had been murdered and that I couldn't do a thing to prevent it." Stardust paused, "he had fallen in love with you, which is a good thing considering that I have a proposition for you."  
  
"A proposition?" Snowball echoed confused by the choice of words her sister had used. "What sort of proposition?"  
  
"A good one. You get to return to Earth, and live again. Be with the jellicles and protect them. However, you won't be the same queen you were when you left." Stardust motioned for Snowball to sit beside her, "I will give you some magical abilities, and begin training you. You will become a healer."  
  
Snowball looked at the mirror again, "will I be with Mistoffelees when I return?" She asked, "He seems to need someone to be there with him, to love him and to care for him." Snowball paused, "Are there rules that I must follow for my return to the living?"  
  
Stardust nodded her head once, "you must not go and attack Macavity, that would be wrong and putting your life at risk again won't help the jellicles. In addition, you are to contact me every so often with a report of how things are going. Mistoffelees and Coricoprat and Tantomile will be there to assist you should you need any help whatsoever." Stardust paused, "and you must work with your powers and become used to them, the atmosphere on earth makes it difficult for magical cats to survive, you must be used to your abilities before you can work on advanced magic."  
  
Snowball hugged Stardust suddenly, "I accept your proposition. but might I rest a little while sister. It has been a long road, and I have the feeling that it will be an even longer road ahead of me."  
  
Stardust nodded, "you are to sleep here, I will share a chamber with you, that way if you have difficulty with the first few weeks of training then I will be here to help guide you. It will take some time before I can grant you release back to Earth, but I'm sure you will learn quickly." Stardust kissed Snowball's forehead gently, "sleep well, I will bring food to you when you awake."  
  
A/N I am leaving it there because I feel like it and I am so incredibly mean and wicked now. Do not worry; there will be more. just when I do not have to contemplate the brick wall of a writer's block. Please review. Thanks. 


	3. Family the ties that bind

Family the ties that bind.  
  
A/N Trinity, thanks for reviewing, what the heck were you doing surfing at 3 a.m.? Anyway, this chapter should clear up any questions that there are about how Snowball and Stardust are related, if it doesn't. well, I'll try to paint a clearer picture later.  
  
Stardust watched as Snowball practiced the butterfly trick that she had just been taught. The training was coming along at a faster pace then previously expected, Snowball was a ready and willing student. And if anything, more dedicated to learning how to use the magic properly then Stardust was when she was first chosen. Stardust smiled slightly as Snowball accidentally changed her own fur to a shocking pink color. "Keep trying Snowball, and remember to concentrate."  
  
Snowball nodded quietly, "what do you think, do I look good in pink?" She inquired, trying to keep a sense of humor as she attempted to master the new spell. "Someday, do you think I could tell Mistoffelees what it is like up here?" she asked, motioning a paw at the room around the pair of queens.  
  
"Perhaps someday." Stardust conceded, not sure if it was the right thing to say, but knowing that Mistoffelees had some feelings for Snowball, and the feelings might be reciprocated in time.  
  
Snowball laughed merrily and then concentrated on the butterfly spell again, the pink of her fur melted away so that there was a puddle of hot pink liquid at her paws, "Blue, and purple and orange, colors of the rainbow come together and make butterflies arrange." Snowball paused and then watched in amazement as butterflies slowly emerged from the liquid at her paws and then danced around her.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel being curious as normal slipped into the room that contained the books that detailed each cat's life. She wanted to know how Snowball and Stardust were related. and exactly how old her aunt was. "It can't be possible that she is older then I am, mother only had me a few years ago. and she looks to be younger then me." Angel murmured huffily as she ran her paw along the spines of the books that lined the shelves to see where her mother kept her closely guarded secrets. "Here we are." Angel muttered to herself as she pulled a thick blue book from the shelf.  
  
Sitting down at one of the tables she flipped through the pages until she found something that made some sense. Angel paused thoughtfully, "Aunt Dove left us for the darkness, she tried to kill off mother. and she almost succeeded." Angel looked up and then pulled a viewing crystal over to the book. Picking it up and looking it over thoughtfully she placed it onto the words that were written, "Show me." She commanded, sitting back and watching as images were projected.  
  
Clear Water breathed quietly, trying to quell her pains as she waited for the kitten to be born, "Katrina is a good enough name as any. the elders say she will be exiled before long." She murmured to herself, "I only hope she isn't killed in exile." Clear Water let out a scream of pain and embarrassment as the tiny white kitten entered into a cold cruel world. "Welcome Katrina." She said softly pulling the kitten towards her to bathe her for the first time.  
  
Two years later, a slender white queen with brown eyes was waiting near a cushion; Katrina had aged gracefully in the past two years. A slight smile alighted on her face as a young black tom approached, "William, I didn't think you would come." She greeted politely before pouncing on him playfully, "What's wrong? You haven't said anything to me for the past two days. did I do something wrong?" Katrina paused stepping back slightly, tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes.  
  
"No sweet Katrina, you haven't done anything wrong. In fact, I want to ask you something." William paused, his blue eyes searching Katrina's for some sense of hope, "will you accompany me to the carnival?" He asked.  
  
Katrina flung herself at him with open arms, "of course I will, I'm happy when I'm with you." She kissed him on the cheek, "let me go tell mama, and then we can go together." Katrina purred softly, nuzzling William gently before pulling herself away. "Please wait for me." Katrina gave him one last kiss before dashing off towards where her mother was. Shortly thereafter Katrina returned to where William was still waiting and the two ran off to the carnival.  
  
Several months later Clear Water watched through slitted eyes as Katrina raced away from her soon to be mate William. 'Just as the elders said would happen. the madness will come and she will leave.' Clear Water thought to herself, 'only a matter of time before she is exiled completely.' Clear Water nuzzled her mate and the two left quietly to their home.  
  
That very night Katrina was placed before the council of elders. After they passed judgment on the murder which she was accused of, William stalked up to her and slapped her across the face, "the engagement is through." He stated coldly, "you are no longer welcome here, if you show your face near here it will be my pleasure to kill you personally." William turned and walked over to join the elders in comforting the family that had lost the two kittens.  
  
Present time, Angel gasped in shock and surprise as she remembered her mother's pain and the hushed murmurs of blood on her paws, and how the blood would never come off. "Dear heavens, no wonder mother never mentions her past around here." Angel shivered in thought. "But Clear Water and Storm Cloud were Aunt Snowball's parents as well, mother mentioned them a few years ago." Angel moved the crystal and flipped through several pages of writing, "oh." she murmured softly, placing the crystal on the writing again.  
  
Clear Water stormed up to a dark gray queen angrily, "you promised us longevity if we would betray our first born. she is no longer our responsibility Anna. and for all we know she could be dead. so where is our longevity?" "Patience Clear Water, Patience. you will get your longer life in time." the queen called Anna laughed coldly, "in two days time we will return to my home. and you will receive your repayment." Anna's black eyes sparkled dangerously before she turned to where a tom that resembled a rag mop waited for her, "I'm coming my dear." She called sweetly.  
  
Anna did fulfill her promise, but at a price, the couple was kept in separate rooms for many years. Anna did not tell them that she was not as sweet tempered as they thought; she was a queen of darkness and twilight mixed together. 'I kept my end of the bargain North Star, you had better be sure that this queen is who you think she is.' Anna thought to herself as she made her way to a London junkyard where Katrina and her new friend Magic were speaking softly.  
  
Katrina hissed upon recognizing her enemy, "dangerous magic's." she muttered icily to Magic, "please get to safety."  
  
"No, where you fight, I fight. I'm not letting you get hurt." Magic replied gently, nuzzling Katrina carefully, "you won't get hurt as long as I am around."  
  
Within a few short hours, Katrina grew weary of the fight, and yet knew exactly what she had to do in order to end the fight. "Seven Sisters, Seven Stars, give me strength, to finish this score." She commanded standing tall before hurling a fireball at Anna and Magic who were still struggling. "Magic, get out of the way." She screamed in fear as she watched the fireball get closer to the pair.  
  
Everything happened so quickly that Katrina could not make sense of it. Magic had stood in shock as the fireball drew closer; he could not teleport himself away in time. Anna had walked away from the fight unharmed, but Katrina was taken away from Magic. from the life she had become so close too.  
  
Present time, Angel sniffled in thought, "wow. so mom did love again, she and Magic were good friends, and they told each other everything. cool." Angel paused as a wind swept through the room and she heard a cold voice speaking, there wasn't an image to accompany the voice, but Angel knew in her heart that this was Anna, the one queen who her mother feared the most.  
  
"So, you thought you could escape me by coming here. to this place forgotten by every knowledgeable cat. how pathetic." The voice paused as she noticed the three kittens sleeping peacefully nearby. "Well so this is your reason for trying to escape. how interesting. The gray one I claim as my own, the other two. well perhaps someday they will prove themselves worthy in helping me find out what happened to that queen, Katrina." Anna hissed icily as two cats tried pleading their case, "I'll have none of that. you two haven't fully enjoyed your longevity yet, it may have been a few hundred years since last I fought Katrina. but three years hence. this kitten, such a sweet dove. She will help me to destroy my enemy."  
  
Angel shuddered as the voice and winded faded away, "oh dear heaviside, now I see why Aunt Snow and Uncle Ashes traveled so much." Angel wiped away a tear and then went to put the book back in it's place, never again would she give in to curiosity, she had seen far too many strange things for one night.  
  
On Earth, even though months had passed since Mistoffelees had seen the death of Snowball, he was still quiet and withdrawn. Demeter and Munkustrap were at a loss of what to say or do for the young magical cat. Deuteronomy had not returned to the junkyard, and there was no telling of if or when the revered leader would be coming back. Jemima and Electra had met after Mistoffelees had fallen asleep to speak in hushed tones of what was to eventually come. On this particular evening, the knowledge that Electra held was important, and she was eager to let her best friend know that good things were coming.  
  
Jemima exited the pipe that her brother had chosen as his home, Electra was waiting nearby. and pacing, good heavens she had taken on Munkustrap's more annoying habit of pacing. "Leccy." She hissed at the pacing calico as soon as she noticed that Electra was not stopping anytime soon. "What news do you bring?"  
  
Electra sighed in relief as Jemima emerged finally, "Stardust, she says that the training is coming along nicely. and fairly soon she will allow Snowball to return to the junkyard to continue training with Mistoffelees." Electra smiled in thought, "how is Misto doing? Is he still trying to contact Heaviside?"  
  
"You said it I didn't." Jemima replied softly, "he was going to try one last time tonight, but thank heavens he fell asleep, I would have been here for hours if he hadn't." Jemima sat down on the ground, "she's returning then. how wonderful, any idea when?"  
  
Electra shook her head, "not a notion Jems, Star said it would be a surprise. she might even let Deuteronomy know, after all she knows where Deuteronomy has been for the past few months." Electra sat down beside Jemima, "Victoria hasn't contacted him has she?" she inquired, motioning at the pipe carefully, "there are whispers that Victoria and Stardust are related, but Star hasn't said anything one way or the other as to whether the whispers are true."  
  
Jemima frowned in thought, "no, I would have known if that were true or not. Tugger and I have been splitting shifts, I take the day shift and Tugger takes the night shift. Last few nights Tugger hasn't mentioned anything about visitors."  
  
Electra nodded, "good I guess. Let's go get you something to eat, I'm sure you must be tired." Electra stood and offered a paw to Jemima and then the two walked off to a nearby restaurant that catered to animals.  
  
A shimmering light floated into the pipe and danced around Mistoffelees sleeping form. Changing colors from white to pink to blue and then a dazzling gold and silver combination, the sleeping Mistoffelees was finally allowed to see Heaviside, and have a peaceful nights sleep.  
  
A/N how rude of me, there's more coming, this was mainly for the benefit of those who read and were completely confounded by what was written.. Woo- hoo, 21 and another chapter up. 


End file.
